This invention relates to a process for scenting packaging materials by direct application of perfumes to such materials. It also relates to a perfumed paste for the perfuming of such packaging materials.
Detergents and cleaning products are usually offered for sale in scented form. As a rule, the perfumes are usually contained within the product so that the consumer is exposed to the fragrance when he first opens the package as well as during continued use of the product.
Perfumes, however, are unstable to a large number of constituents present in detergents and cleaning products. This applies, for example, to chlorine in hypochlorite form or chlorine bound to organic chlorine-containing compounds such as sodium dichloroisocyanurate and trichloroisocyanuric acid. Even perborate in combination with bleach activators can negatively influence the stability of perfumes. These disadvantages can be alleviated, as disclosed in European Patent Application No. 4463, by scenting the packaging material, in particular the cartons used for packaging. Direct contact between the perfumes and the interfering contents will then not occur. It is preferable to apply the perfumes to the inner upper portion of the box in order to impregnate the cardboard material.
However, it has been demonstrated that in practice a number of cartons only slowly absorb the perfumes when applied either in the form of droplets or as sprays. The perfumes will be absorbed in "cone-shaped" form thereby leaving visible spots on the carton. In addition, the scented mist arising from the spray results in a great deal of waste, thereby rendering the process less economical and subjecting the workers in the surrounding areas to odor irritation. Finally, current processes do not allow for distribution of the perfumes as is desirable from a visual standpoint.